


bostonian submission

by ficfucker



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: link decides it's his turn to be in charge for once





	bostonian submission

**Author's Note:**

> first ever rhink fic i started working on & finally decided to finish it tonight

Rhett is smiling, telling some joke to a fan that had noticed them early on in the night and was friendly enough to keep around for a drink or two, and Link isn’t really listening. There is a sense of primal awareness behind Rhett’s eyes and Link is watching the way Rhett slices them with his lids when saying certain words, how his pupils dart back and forth quick as a blink. 

 

It looks like he’s on edge. Very slightly on edge, something unnoticed to anyone but Link, who knows Rhett enough to pick up on this minute mannerism. He assumes it’s because they’re in Boston, in a place they’ve never been out to before. His guard is up, ever so slightly. 

 

“We betta be gettin’ goin’, though,” Rhett is saying now. He is pushing his empty glass away from his chest across the table. “Gotta get our beautyrest, ya know? Lotta shows to come.” 

Link is pulling out his wallet to cover the tab for the drinks and chips they had ordered, but he’s still thinking about Rhett and his - paranoia. He has voiced it on the show a few times over the years, how he doesn’t trust someone to be touching on him, how he thinks about people changing by a breeze and deciding to murder him. It makes sense, there is, of course, a certain amount of uncertainty in life. 

 

But Link is more trusting than Rhett. He believes in a deeper warmness in folk, a more altruistic view of the world. Rhett often talks about end times and the apocalypse. 

 

Rhett turns to Link, just the two of them now that the relative strangers have said their goodbyes, and sees the money he’s counting out and says, “Oh, hey, man, you didn’t even have that much - you - I got the bill, don’t worry over it.” 

 

Link gives a lopsided smile. He thinks about the power dynamic he had been considering a second ago. “You always pay, Rhett, I got this one,” he says, and it’s kind of a test. An experiment to see if Rhett will so easily give over control, even with something like covering a bill. 

 

Rhett shifts his eyes again, fast and catlike, but smiles and mutters, “Alright, but jus’ this one time.” 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


 

“Aquarium tomorrow?” Link asks while Rhett is in the small bathroom attached to their bedroom. He’s flipping through a little tourist pamphlet of Boston. They have downtime tomorrow (for once) and haven’t yet planned what to do with it outside of sleeping past 10 am. 

 

“Sure,” Rhett answers. Link hears him spit into the sink then run the water. 

 

“Says they got green anacondas,” Link comments, unnerved.

 

“Didn’t know anacondas were aquatic,” Rhett says and Link “ha-ha”s in a deadpan tone. 

 

Link studies the paper a minute or so more before Rhett comes back into the room, now dressed in a pale blue button down shirt and bottoms to match, which Link would probably describe as scrubs. His hair is still wrapped in a green hotel towel, coiled several times like a snake. 

 

Fitting.

 

“You weren’t kiddin’ about that beautyrest thing, were ya? Jeez,” Link pokes, grinning. He sets the pamphlet on the small bedside table nearest to him. He’s just in his boxers and one of Rhett’s old shirts, large and black and worn with two lightsabers clashing in the middle, a bit bigger on him due to the height difference. For a quick and foolish moment he feels underdressed next to his boyfriend. 

 

Rhett holds up one finger and says, faux scholarly, “Cleanliness is next to godliness, and god is as close to me as you can get.” He lets the towel undrape around his shoulders for a moment, then starts to gently press it against his hair, which looks mostly dry. 

 

Link blows air out of his mouth in a silent laugh. “That’s the dumbest one I ever heard from you.” 

 

“I could get dumber.”

 

“Oh, I bet ya could.” 

 

“Not as dumb as you though, man,” Rhett grins. He lays the towel out on the back of one of the chairs in their hotel room and finally gets into bed. 

 

Link comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Rhett’s middle, chin resting on Rhett’s shoulder. He can feel Rhett’s body tense at the contact for a split second then pull slack when he registers he’s safe with Link. It fills Link with a new and exciting feeling of power, but also comfort. 

 

The cat that could eat the mouse, but chooses not to. 

 

“What, suddenly lovin’ on me?” Rhett turns his head a bit and presses a tiny kiss to Link’s temple. 

 

Link blows a raspberry against his cheek and grins wide when Rhett makes an amused, disgusted sound. “When am I  _ not _ lovin’ on ya, dumbnut?”

 

“Callin’ me  _ ‘dumbnut’ _ is  _ lovin’ _ ?” Rhett asks, pretending like he’s shocked. 

 

“I ‘unno any other way to love.” He presses his hands flat against Rhett’s front and drags them upward, over the long expanse of flat stomach, his left traveling further so it stops at his chest. He teasingly tweeks Rhett’s nipple and Rhett groans quietly before bubbling to chalky laughter. 

 

“You do with yer hands apparently.” 

 

Link giggles and starts kissing at Rhett’s neck. He’s thinking about what it would be like to be completely in charge of Rhett for once, to change their sexual dynamic in a new, polarizing way. It would be fun to have Rhett splayed out and at his will, but he knows Rhett can’t let his guard down like that, not easily. 

 

Link is still in his thoughts and Rhett is starting to make soft, deep sounds in the back of his throat, his neck lolling back a bit to allow Link more room to bite and kiss. He’s coming loose. The wall is lowering. 

 

“Lay back for me, love, will ya?” Link asks before he really has a chance to think over what he’s saying. The words are just coming out of his mouth. 

 

“I’ll crush ya if I d-” 

 

Link shimmies back on his knees, giving Rhett room to sprawl himself out on his back and he does, kind of like a trust fall, and smiles up at Link who is smiling down at him. “Hi there,” Link says in a happy, tinny voice. 

 

“You look like yer ‘bout to operate on me.” 

 

“I don’t think ya’d trust me with a scalpel, huh?” Link moves over a little and lifts one leg up so it’s on the other side of Rhett’s hip and adjusts himself so he’s sitting with his ass pressed perfectly against Rhett’s crotch, like he belongs there. His hands lie against Rhett’s stomach and he toys idly with one of the small, plastic buttons at the bottom of his shirt. 

 

Rhett raises his eyebrows and sits up on his elbows. “No way in hell, man.” 

 

Link grins and leans down to kiss Rhett. Rhett makes a happy little hum and kisses back, his hands coming up to rest on Link’s hips. 

 

“Hey now, I never said ya could touch,” Link teases, brushing Rhett’s hands away and casually pressing them to the mattress, lightly pinning Rhett by his wrists. The pressure is subtle. 

 

Rhett quirks his eyebrows and half smiles like he’s confused. “Ya never said I  _ couldn’t _ touch ya.” 

 

Link presses one more kiss to Rhett’s lips, chaste and close-mouthed, then shuffles off him and gets under the blankets. “Variety is the spice of life,  _ bay-beh _ .” Rhett gives a quizzical look, but doesn’t argue, just cups the back of Link’s head and pulls him in so his cheek rests on his chest. 

 

Without much more talking or questioning, both tired from being under bright lights and on stage for several hours, tired from so much socializing in one day, they both fall asleep, their legs lazily tangled into each other like creeping vines. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


To his surprise and delight, Link wakes before Rhett does. Usually Rhett is first up, especially when they’re staying in hotels, not able to let his body cycle down enough to sleep any deeper than a light doze. He’s openly admitted he worries about the locks being faulty or the staff being shady in the past.

 

But by 8, Rhett is still snoring with his fists around a pillow, and Link takes a moment to just look at him. Early morning light is filtering in through the thin drapes, catching in a certain way so his hair looks a little more golden than it actually is. Link thinks it looks like ripe wheat. It’s rinsed of any product from the shower the night before and it has a softer quality to it than usual.

 

He runs his fingers through it and Rhett stirs, adjusting the way his shoulders rest, his mouth cracking open the slightest bit. 

 

Link glances around subconsciously, as if someone might be looking, and finds the room still empty. He trails his fingers down the curve of Rhett’s face, Rhett’s beard tickling the pads of his fingers, and lets his thumb rest on Rhett’s bottom lip. 

 

He gently pulls his thumb downward, so Rhett’s lip catches slightly and is tugged as well, a fantastic excitement stirring in his lower stomach, and he repeats the action a few more times. The thought of Rhett sucking on his fingers stirs something inside of him. 

 

Link startles when Rhett’s eyes flutter open, his shoulders going high and his eyes widening, but he doesn’t pull away.

 

“Checkin’ fer cavities?”

 

Link giggles in a high tone that nearly makes him wince before sliding his thumb away and patting Rhett on the side of the face. “Yep, makin’ sure yer all in order, bo.” 

 

“Uh- _ huh _ .” Rhett smiles sly and knuckles at one of his eyes but doesn’t look away from Link. “Feels like I’m being hunted.” 

 

The excitement rises in Link all over again and a wave of tingles crests over the back of his head. Link is so jostled by this, all he can think to say is, “You’d make a lousy catch.” 

 

Rhett yawns a big yawn and rolls onto his back. He glances at the wall clock and sinks further into the mattress. “Was I all in order then? No abnormalities?” 

 

“I reckon I could do a little more examinin’, if that’s what you mean?” 

 

Rhett smiles and flops his head over so he’s looking at Link. “Yeah. C’mere, hun.” 

 

Link grins and doesn’t waste any time straddling Rhett. He leans down, hands flat on Rhett’s chest, and they kiss a long moment. Rhett squirms a little under him, arms move up to hold his hips. Link can feel Rhett’s hardness pressed warm against him. 

 

Link kisses down Rhett’s neck. “Like a teenager again. Sumthin’ got you particularly excited?” 

 

Rhett’s fingers are carding through Link’s hair and he’s about to answer when Link sucks hard on his neck to leave a hickey. He sputters on a moan, a gasp. His cock throbs against Link’s ass. 

 

“Not gonna answer me?” Link sits up and makes eye contact with Rhett. He looks messy around the edges, ruffled already. 

 

Rhett’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Thinkin’ about how I get the whole day with you. Don’t gotta share you with anyone today.” 

 

Link rolls his hips once, experimental, and tries to give Rhett his best provocative look. “Thinkin’ about how I’m yours, Rhett?” 

 

A hiss passes through Rhett’s teeth and his fingers curl tight on Link’s hips. “Mhm. Don’t have to share you with fans or-or crew. Spend the whole day with you. All mine, bo.” 

 

There is obvious tenting in Link’s boxers now. His cock pearls with precum having Rhett looking up at him with sleepy, lustful eyes, his hair mussed and informal. A little red-purple hickey is already formed on Rhett’s neck. “And you’re all mine, Rhett,” Link says softly. He kisses Rhett again, harder, licks his tongue into Rhett’s mouth and Rhett “mmm”s his approval. Rhett thrusts up, a long drag, and the desperation of it coils heat in Link’s stomach. 

 

Rhett reaches a hand between them and dips it into Link’s boxers, curls a fist around his cock. Link breaks the kiss, holds Rhett by the wrist. “No touchin,” he whispers. 

 

“C’mon, now, ‘s only fair t-” 

 

“Rhett James, quit touchin’ unless I say.” 

 

Rhett shrinks away and for an icy second, Link is terrified he’s crossed a line. Rhett’s eyes whip back and forth, land on Link, and he smiles smally. His face is completely red and his breathing is shallower than it was a minute ago. “Since when are you in charge, Neal?” Rhett asks. It sounds breathy, interested. 

 

Link shimmies back so he can start pulling down Rhett’s trousers. “Since today. You missed it. Did a coin flip while you were snoring and I got heads.” He peels Rhett’s pants off, slips down his boxers, and Rhett cooperates, raising his hips and legs so Link can easily undress him. 

 

Link pulls off his own boxers before resuming his position. Rhett’s cock lies against the line of where his thigh meets his leg, puddling precum down the slope of his hip. Link jerks himself and Rhett watches, eyes sharp, ensorcelled. 

 

“Link…” 

 

“You’ll get yer turn in a minute, Rhett,” Link says. He huffs, twists his wrist as he works himself in quick, sloppy strokes. 

 

Rhett nods and his eyes shift again. His cock throbs against his thigh like it’s looking for touch and Link watches it, satisfied and smug. Rhett’s hands are in the sheets and they fist them, release, tighten again. He exhales hard through his nose. It’s obvious he’s having a hard time not touching Link, not touching himself. Maybe being looked at so outright is hard, too, being under the cutting blue eyes of Link. 

 

Link has never given Rhett orders or rules in bed before. His hips stutter, relishing in this new dynamic. 

 

Rhett is clearly antsy and it’s only been a minute or two. He whimpers, nearly pouts. “Link…,” he repeats, his voiced lilted with need. 

 

“Rhett, if you want me to touch ya, you gotta be a good boy.” 

 

“I’m…-” Rhett cuts himself abruptly short, unwilling to say it. 

 

“A good boy, Rhett, ain’t ya?” Link jerks faster, sweeps his thumb over his head, and shudders. 

 

“I’m…,” Rhett starts again. Rhett swallows and nods firm, gripping the bed sheets tight. The veins in the backs of his hands bulge. “I’m a good boy,” he says in the quietest voice Link has ever heard from him. It’s deep but honeyed. 

 

“Mm, that’s right, Rhett.” Link let’s go of himself and reaches for Rhett. He presses their cocks together, holds them by the base with one hand. Rhett goes rigid, his neck craning back into the pillows. 

 

“Oh, Link,” he moans, voice broken. He slaps a hand over his mouth and lets his eyes loll back as Link jerks them both, rolls his hips so their cocks slide together in wet, vertical thrusts. 

 

Link leans forward and purses his lips. He drops some spit into his hand then resumes jerking him and Rhett feverishly. Rhett looks all fucked out, panting against his palm, his eyes flickering with every movement of Link’s hips, his eyebrows pulled together. “Look so good, Rhett, bo, love,” Link puffs. “So pretty for me.” 

 

Rhett mewls and turns his head away into the pillows. His eyes screw shut like he’s embarrassed and Link moans, draws his neck back. He drools again, lets it slip down between their cocks. “My pretty man. Takin’ it so well,” Link praises.

 

Rhett trembles under Link, his lower stomach contracting. His chin is still angled, defiant, away.  

 

“Gunna come for me, Rhett?” 

 

“Mmm -ah- mmhm.” 

 

“S’ good, Rhett. C’mon. Wanna see ya.” 

 

Rhett hesitantly glances up at Link, one eye squeezed shut, before trusting enough to look fully. He sucks in a shaking breath and puts his lips out, wanting a kiss. 

 

Link smiles widely and leans down, kisses him hard and reckless. Their teeth click like chimes and Rhett moans into Link’s mouth, his hands cupping the back of Link’s neck and dragging him closer like he might just float away. Link continues to work his fist between them, can feel himself rocketing right towards the edge. 

 

“Ah -  _ Link _ ,” Rhett murmurs between frantic kisses. His shoulders scrunch up and his thighs tense to hard muscle and Link can feel him spilling over in his palm, warm and wet. Link swipes his palm up, down a few more times before he comes, too, and drops his hand away to rock himself into Rhett. He kisses him harder, bites lightly at Rhett’s tongue, his bottom lip, and Rhett quivers. 

 

“Glory, Rhett,” Link pants. He glances down between them to see what is expected: Rhett’s stomach painted with come, soaking into his nightshirt, which Link secures in memory for future reference whenever Rhett goes on a long flight and Link is alone with his thoughts. 

 

Link lies on top of him and Rhett presses several small kisses into Link’s hair. Rhett takes off Link’s glasses and carefully sets them aside for him. 

 

“I’m dead.” 

 

Rhett squeezes Link in a big hug. “Stealin’ all my roles today,” he laughs. 

 

“Mhm. But I still don’t like snakes, so yer gonna have to hold my hand at the aquarium.” 

 

Rhett yawns and gives Link another squeeze. Link can feel his heart thrumming in his chest. “Sounds good,” Rhett says. “But lemme sleep a bit longer. You really took it outta me there, Neal.” 

 

Link smiles to himself, proud. He knows Rhett wouldn’t trust anyone else like this. To be able to fall asleep so easily, to give Link sexual power, it makes him feel like he’s tamed a lion into a house cat. “G’night, Rhett,” Link says, even though it’s morning. 

 

“G’night, baby,” Rhett says back. 

 

They both sleep, with shirts and without pants, naked and vulnerable, with the thin slices of sunlight coming in through the curtains and spilling over their bodies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments if you enjoyed! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ ficfucker!


End file.
